If Ever You're In My Arms Again
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Jasmine and Jafar were engaged and Jasmine has an affair with Aladdin, and will do anything to make it up to Jafar. Inspired by Peabo Bryson's song "If Ever You're In My Arms Again" but not a songfic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a rewrite of the songfic I had called "If Ever You're In My Arms Again". This has no lyrics in it, just inspired by my favorite song "If Ever You're In My Arms Again" by Peabo Bryson. Hopefully this will also clear up some misunderstanding. This actually has a happy ending.

Jasmine felt so lonely, Jafar has broken it off with her after finding out about her affair with Aladdin. Jafar and Jasmine had confessed their love for each other and gotten engaged. Life couldn't have been better for Jasmine. Until one day she ran into Aladdin on the street, they say old feelings never die. Jasmine had an affair with Aladdin for about a month, and she felt guilty about it. Jasmine broke it off with Aladdin.

Jasmine told Jafar all about the affair, and Jafar broke up with her. Jasmine moved far away from Agrabah to gather her thoughts together.

One day while sitting in her house knitting Jasmine had a flashback.

_"Jafar, I have to tell you something. I ran into Aladdin on the street, and as they say old feelings never die, and Aladdin grabbed me and kissed me. I knew there was a tiny spark between us, but nothing ignited, so we decided to see each other again. The affair lasted about a month, and I broke it off. I felt terrible about cheating on you," Jasmine confessed._

_"Jasmine, you don't know what you want. Part of you wanted me all along, and the other part of you still wanted him. You need to figure yourself out," Jafar told her._

_"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Jasmine._

_"Yes, I am I just can't play these games with you. I love you, I really do, but the question is do you love me?"_

_"Of course I love you, it was all Aladdin's fault," Jasmine told him._

_"You don't know what you want, tell me when you've made up your mind," Jafar shut the door._

_End of flashback._

"It's Jafar I want; Aladdin is nothing more than a good friend to me. The whole affair was a mistake. I will find a way to reconcile with Jafar if it takes all of me," Jasmine thought to herself.

Jasmine stopped at Jafar's door, and knocked.

"Jasmine, what are you doing here?" asked Jafar.

"I want you back. Remember when you told me I had to choose between you and Aladdin? Well, here I am, I choose you," Jasmine told Jafar.

"I was so in love with you Jasmine, until you broke my heart. Now you think you can just come back whenever you want. It does not work that way," Jafar told Jasmine.

"Remember when I said it was all Aladdin's fault? It was not, it was my fault. It's about time I take responsibility for what I've done. I could've broke it off earlier and told him I wanted you and you only, but instead I was an idiot and kept the affair going. Losing you was the worst thing that has ever happened to me, you were my world. You were my everything," Jasmine cried.

"Jasmine it's not what you did or didn't do. I just need some time to think about what I want. I have always loved you. Even though we're not together anymore, does not mean I have ever stopped loving you. I just can't be with you right now. I need time," Jafar told Jasmine while he was wiping away a tear.

"Then I will wait for you. Take all the time you need. I am sorry for what I've done, it was all my fault. Not Aladdin's not anybody else's all mine. You're the only one I love, and I will be right here when you come back," Jasmine gave Jafar a farewell kiss on the cheek and started to go her separate way.

"Jasmine wait," Jafar called out.

Jafar walked up to Jasmine and gave her a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. When the kiss finally broke Jafar and Jasmine looked into each other's eyes.

"This means….." Jasmine began.

"Yes, I want you back too. You were the first and only girl I have ever loved. You have taught me what love's about, and there could never be anybody else. We all make mistakes, I know that if I didn't forgive you and accept you back, something terrible could happen and I could lose you forever. I would be devastated if something happened to you," Jafar took Jasmine in his arms.

Jasmine got down on one knee.

"Jafar, what I did was the stupidest thing ever. I would do anything to make up for my foolishness. I love you and only you. You are my world, and nobody else could ever compare. Jafar, I'm going to ask you something. You're probably going to think I've gone mad, because it's you who's supposed to be asking me. Jafar, will you marry me?" asked Jasmine.

Jafar looked stunned for a moment, but not for long.

"Yes, Jasmine I will marry you," Jafar wrapped his arms around Jasmine and gave her the longest, deepest kiss ever.


End file.
